Pretty little Hann
by Prettylittlefanfictionn
Summary: This is my new story about Hanna! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hanna pov

I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up and flushed it the down the toilet, I turned around to see Caleb very confused. "Did you eat something bad last night?" He asked. "Umm...no." I said quietly, "I'm pregnant." I got up and he gave me a kiss, I could see a smile form on his face. "So your not mad?" I asked "of course not! Why would I be mad at my perfect girlfriend and OUR baby!" I smiled formed on my face. I kissed him and we got dressed and went to school.

We walked up to where Spencer, Emily, and Aria were sitting on the bench and sat down.

"Hey guys, I have some huge news!" I said. Emily looked up from her phone "what is it?" She said. "Well...IM PREGNANT!" Aria looked speechless. "Well are you shocked?" Caleb asked. "Of course!" Aria and Spencer said at the same time. Everyone was laughing but Emily. "Em what's up?" Spencer asked. "Oh nothing, great news! I'm just trying to to get Paige to answer my text." Emily said. "Well we better get to class" Spencer said. We walked down the hall to class. "Did you tell your mom yet?" Aria asked. "Umm...no." I said quietly. "Hanna, you have to tell her!" Spencer said. "Fine. I'll text her during class, that Caleb and I are coming over after school." I said. I pulled out my phone and during science and and I was about to click send when this teacher I don't even know the name of yelled at me to put it away. After that I hit send when the bell rang. The girls where at my locker when I got out of class. "Hello?" I said to them "don't you have to get your books, from YOUR locker?" I said. "Oh um, we want to check up on you!" Aria said. "Guys I'm fine, plus it was only one class." I walked to class with the Emily, who was still on her phone texting Paige. "Hey Em!" I shouted. "What!" She said back. I moved her from bumping into a locker. "Your welcome." I said. "Thanks, I guess I'm a little off my game today." Emily said. "A little." I laughed. We went to class and I didn't understand any of it like usually, I went to a few more classes which were terrible. Then it was lunch I sat next to Caleb and Spencer. After that I had a few more classes than I was done. I basically fell into Caleb's arms and drove back to the apartment.

Toby and Spencer stopped by after school, to hang out till I had to go to my moms. "Hey when are you going to tell your dad?" Spencer asked. "I'm not..." I said back. "Really?" Spencer said confused. "Yeah I mean he felt me so I'm not going to tell him about my family" I said.

It was 6:00 time to go to dinner. I felt really tired. I got into Caleb's car and we drove off to my mom's house. "Are you ready to do this?" Caleb asked. "I'm as ready as all ever be" I said to him and kissed him. We walked in. "Hey mom!" I yelled "hey honey, I'm the kitchen!" She yelled back. "Hello Ms. Marin" Caleb said to my mom. "Call me Ashley!" "Hey mom!" I hugged her. "So why did you guys want to come over, sick of take-out" my mom said. "No..." I looked at Caleb and he smiled, I couldn't help but smile too. "I'm pregnant." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant." I said

"Wow...I'm speechless." She said "but first come and give me a big hug!" my mom said. I came over and she basically squeezed me to death! "Did you tell the girls?" My mom asked. "Yes, sorry I didn't tell-" my mom cut my off. "Hanna slow down, I know you would want to tell your friends right away." She said. "So shall we eat" she said. "Yeah I'm starving!" I said. "Of course you are, you're pregnant" my mom said. After dinner we said goodbye and drive off back to Caleb's apartment.

"Hey you know how you basically live at my apartment." Caleb said. "Yes, if you don't want me to keep coming over than that's fine." I said back. "That's the complete opposite of what I was going to say, Hanna do you want to move in?" Caleb asked me. "OF COURSE!" I kissed him as he tried to drive. "So when do you want to move your stuff out?" He asked me. "Umm how about tonight!" I said back joking. "How about tomorrow night, we will get started" I said. "Ok sounds good!" We got to OUR apartment and I open the door to collapse on the couch.

"Are you tired?" Caleb asked me. "Yeah but I have homework, ughhhh!" I said. "Well so do I, so let's do it together." He said. I got up from the couch, and got out my homework. We did our homework till we were done and then we watched a episode of friends. "I'm tired." I whined. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?" "Yes." He got up and picked me up and brought me to bed. I got into some big shorts and Caleb's shirt, I climbed into bed, as Caleb pulled me closer to him, we drifted off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We woke up the next morning and got dressed. I grabbed a bowl of Cheerios and a cup of orange juice. When it was time to go to school I got in Caleb's car and drove off./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So what do you want to do for lunch today?" I asked Caleb. "Umm, what about a quick lunch at The Brew?" He asked back. "Sure, do you want to ask the girls, Toby, and Ezra to come too, if they can?" He added. "I'm sure I'll text Aria and Spencer now." We pulled up to the school.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey guys!" Aria said as we were sitting down at the table. "Hey. Did you get my message?" I said. "Yeah, I'm waiting for a reply from Ezra, but I'm coming!" Aria said. "Em do you want to go to The Brew for lunch?" Emily still trying to text Paige looked up. "Huh?" Emily asked confused. "The Brew, for lunch?" Aria said. "Oh yeah, of course." Emily said. "Hey guys!" Spencer said. "Where were you?" I asked her. "Running late!" She said. "Did you get my text?" I asked. "Yes, we will be there!" She said with a smile. "Great!" I said.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I some how made it to lunch without falling asleep during class. "Hey!" Caleb said "ready to go to The Brew?" "Yeah, just waiting for the girls" I said. "Hey guys." Aria said. "look what I found in my locker!" Aria said. "I thought Ali was in jail!" Spencer added. "But Holbrook isn't. What does the note say?" I asked. "Don't underestimate me, Alison might be in jail but I'm not. -A" Aria read out loud. "Well I'm starving, let's eat!" I said. We drove to The Brew and sat down. We ordered our food and a little while later we were done eating. "Oh crap, we got to get back to school! 1 period is starting now!" Spencer said. We threw the money on the table and ran out the door. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We made it to class 15 minutes late. "Miss Marin, why are you late?" The teacher asked me. "Umm just lost track of time I guess." I said. "Please sit down in your seat please!" She said. Caleb, Aria, and Emily walked in later than me because they had to go to there lockers on the other side of the school. "Now why are you three late?" The teacher gave me a glare. "Um just running late" Emily said. "Take your seats!" She said back. After a few more classes school was over. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I got into Caleb's car and we drove off my mom's house to get my stuff to start to move in. "Did you text your mom to say that your moving?" Caleb asked me. "Yes." We went to get all my stuff and I had stuff I didn't even no I had. I kept a few things there just I case I needed them (and there was no more room left). And we drove off we put most of the stuff in 2nd bedroom. Caleb made some pasta and we ate it. Right as I was about to get up, when Caleb got up and reached in his pocket and got out a little black box. He knelt down on one knee. A bunch of things were racing through my head and he said "Hanna Marin will you marry me?" I was speech less! "YES!" I shouted and gave him a huge kiss. He slid the ring on my finger and it sparkled. After a long while of my looking at the ring it was time to do homework, ugghh. Once I finished that I was so tired so I got up and got changed into one of Caleb's T-shirts and got into bed and then Caleb followed. He kissed my goodnight and we went to sleep.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was so nice Caleb got up early to make me and him breakfast. We had eggs, bacon, French toast, and juice. After we ate we headed off to school. "So are you going to tell the girls today?" Caleb asked me. "Of course!" I said as I admired my ring. We pulled up in the school parking lot.

Caleb and I sat down at the table Spencer and Emily were sitting at. "Hey guys, notice anything new?" I asked them. "no, what?" Emily said not looking up from her phone. "OH MY GOD!" Spencer shouted as she looked from me to Caleb, we both laughed. Spencer grabbed my hand. "What?" Emily looked up. "OMG! Why did you tell me?" She said. "Well you weren't looking up from your phone." I said back. Aria walked up and say down. "HANNA, WHAT IS ON YOUR FINGER!?" Aria screamed excitedly. She grabbed my hand and looked at it. "Wow!" Aria gasped. "I hate to ruin the moment but it's time to go to class." Spencer said.

Aria and I got to class just right before the bell rang. She grabbed a seat next to me and the teacher walked in. We took some notes until the bell rang again. I went to Emily's locker to meet her before gym. "Hey Em." I said. "Oh hey." She said back. "We're going to gym not English." I said to her as she grabbed her English book. "Oh yeah." She said. And we walked to gym. I was so tired I felt like ditching the rest of the day so I texted Caleb to say that I was going home. "Hey, why are you going home?" He asked me as I was leaving. "Oh, I'm really tired." I said. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked me. "No at least stay till lunch, I'll be fine." I said and gave him a kiss. "Bye babe" he said as I waved goodbye.

After that I got in my car and drove back to the apartment. I text Emily, Spencer, and Aria that I ditching the rest of the day. After I got back to the apartment I laid down and went to sleep. I woke up to Caleb shaking me. "Hey what time is is?" I asked. "Well it's lunch time." He said. "Oh I've been sleeping for around 4 hours then. Did you bring anything for lunch?" I asked. "Yeah I got Chinese take-out" he said as he pulled out some rice and handed it to me. After that we did the little homework that I had and started to watch Friends. I fell asleep on Caleb's lap and I woke up and checked my phone. I had a text from Aria, Spencer, and -A. "Caleb! Wake up!" I Shouted at him. "What?" He said sleepily. "Look I got a text from -A!" I said. "Well what does it say?!" He asked. I opened the text "Jason got kissed, Ted got dissed. Kisses, -A. "Oh nothing." I said to him. He looked at me confused. "Do you want dinner?" I asked him. "Sure." He said. "What about pizza?" I suggested. "That would be great!" He said. We sat down on the couch and waited till the pizza was ready. "I got a text from Aria and Spencer when I woke up." I said. "What did it say?" He asked "If I can skip school with them to figure out who's sending those texts, because they don't allow phones in jail." I said. After eating we sat on the couch and watched T.V. "I'm tired! I'm going to bed!" I got up and changed and I could feel Caleb get into bed. And we feel asleep.


End file.
